hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ka 'oia'i'o ma loko (episode)
Ka 'oia'i'o ma loko (The Truth Within) is the 3rd episode of Season 4 of the 2010 remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When a young, wealthy couple are found murdered in their home, the team enlist the help of a conspiracy theorist, who is also an old school friend of Chin's to help them solve the two killings while Catherine prepares to retire from the Navy for good. Plot Married couple Kaylea and Phillip Van Horn are found murdered in their swimming pool, and evidence points towards a professional hit. They later find that one of their artifacts, an emblem of the Royal League, a disbanded secret society, of which Phillip's great-great-grandfather was a member, is missing. The team turns to Jerry Ortega, an old friend of Chin Ho and a conspiracy theorist. He suggests that the killers wanted the emblem as "the key" to find rings smuggled from Italy that are hidden in Hawaii. Jerry later believes they are hidden in one of the Kamehameha Statues. Further investigation turns to Ellis Gregory, a mercenary whose team paid Phillip's brother for access to his house. One of the statues is discovered to have been replaced with a look-alike. After the mercenaries are found in a museum to recover a key, Five-0 arrive and arrest them. Later, the rings are indeed found under the foot of the recovered statue. The team later celebrate Catherine's retirement. Notes * Jerry Ortega first brings up wanting to know if Black Helicopters are real. Steve McGarrett has already confirms that they are in Season 2. * Jerry Ortega, an old school friend of Chin Ho Kelly, is introduced. * Catherine leaves the Navy and Steve does not wear his uniform during the ceremony. It is not stated if she retires, goes into the reserves or simply turns in her letter or resignation. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Morning LT Catherine Rollins: Good morning. Steve McGarrett: You nervous about today? LT Catherine Rollins: I just can't believe after so many years, today's the last day that I'm going to be putting on a uniform. Steve McGarrett: Look, I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you it's an easy transition, because it's not. Okay, But you're gonna be fine. I mean, you should be excited. This is, uh.. It's like a new chapter in your life. It's.. it's the beginning of an adventure. Steve McGarrett: All right, well, the killer tossed the place looking for something. We need to work out what that was. (baby crying in the background) Danny Williams: Oh. Do you hear that? (more baby crying) (Shot change to a baby's bedroom with the baby standing up and crying in the crib) HPD officer: Detective, you can't go in there. Danny Williams: What's going on? (Danny walks in) HPD officer: We're not supposed to touch her till Family Services arrives. Danny Williams: Come on, man. She's scared. Come here. Come here. Come here. (Danny picks up the baby) Danny Williams: (showing his dad skills by holding and settling the baby) It's okay. I know. It's okay. I know. Danny Williams: (to the baby) You all right? Shh. Come here. Steve McGarrett: She all right? Danny Williams: Yeah. Whatever they were looking for cost this little girl her family. Come here. Come on. Shh. Danny Williams: Wow, Max. I didn't know you spoke German. I'm impressed. Dr. Max Bergman: In the words of Optimus Prime, I am more than meets the eye. Steve McGarrett: Was that who I think it was? Dr. Max Bergman: Oh, yes. And I'm happy to report that after very difficult negotiations, I am very close to procuring the requested item. Steve McGarrett: (excitedly) Yes! Danny Williams: What is that? What are you talking about? Steve McGarrett: Max is, uh he's helping me, uh he's helping me get together a gift for Catherine for her ceremony tonight. Danny Williams: Oh, that's nice. You got a personal shopper now. Steve McGarrett: Why you got to be like.. What, are you jealous now? Dr. Max Bergman: The request was more akin to a favor solicited by one BFF to another. Danny Williams: Oh, you guys are BFF. I didn't know. Steve McGarrett: You be, BFF. (Steve and Max fist bump) Both Steve and Max: Boom. Steve McGarrett: Like that. Dr. Max Bergman: BFF. Danny Williams: I think that's adorable. It's cute. Steve McGarrett: Max, ignore him. Steve McGarrett: So, uh, how do you guys know each other? Jerry Ortega: High school. Danny Williams: Oh, let me guess. Uh, starting quarterback, starting center. Jerry Ortega: More like (points to Chin) starting trumpet player, (points to himself) starting French horn. Manoa Valley Band Camp, 1985. Diddly-doo! Steve McGarrett: Band camp? Chin Ho Kelly: Yeah. Jerry Ortega: Remember how tiny those tents were? Chin Ho Kelly: Dude, how could I forget. It's like we were stuck on a deserted island all summer. Jerry Ortega: (sighs) Good times. (Chin laughs gently) Steve McGarrett: Thank you, Chin. It's a good start. You got a better idea? Danny Williams: No, I don't, but just because some whack job says that Jimmy Hoffa's buried under Giants Stadium does not mean you go digging up the turf. No offense, Jerry. Jerry Ortega: None taken. Hoffa's not buried under Giants Stadium. He's under the runway at LaGuardia. Steve McGarrett: There you go. Danny Williams: Ah. Foley: (as Danny is securing Foley to a chair) Wh-? I'm bleeding. Danny Williams: Yeah. I can see that. Watch my shoe. Danny Williams: You don't wanna talk. Foley: You're a lot smarter than you look, mate. Danny Williams: Okay. (Danny chuckles) Danny Williams: Here's the thing. Uh..You like orphaning little kids. I like shooting bad guys. (Danny pulls out his weapon) Danny Williams: Everybody goes home happy, right? (to Steve) Danny Williams: You okay with this? Steve McGarrett: 100 percent. Trivia * Grace Park is credited, but does not appear. * Jorge Garcia made his first appearance in this series; both Garcia and Kim are reunited from their series Lost. A sly reference was made to it when they talked about "band camp" ** Jerry Ortega: Remember how tiny those tents were? Chin Ho Kelly: Dude, how could I forget. It's like we were stuck on a deserted island all summer. |- |Hewitt Van Horn |Jake Lockett |Philip's brother. |- |Kaylea Van Horn |Jesiree Dizon |One of the murder victims. |- |Phillip Van Horn |Jared Ward |Hewitt's brother and one of the murder victims. |- |Alani |Jenn Boneza |Kaylea Van Horn's sister. |- |Mrs. Ortega |Loretta Ables Sayre |Jerry Ortega's mother. |- |Foley |Adam Leadbeater |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Ellis Gregory |Will Oak Wild |A mercenary. Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010)